


an altogether different person

by myhappyface



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhappyface/pseuds/myhappyface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets a new tattoo. If a lack of quotation marks and capitalization is going to bother you, read something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an altogether different person

steve in the passenger seat is taking shallow breaths; in this light danny can't see his eyes at all.

hurtin' pretty bad, huh, he says, idle, a way to pass the time.

 _hurting_ , steve says, in that pressed way he's spoken since danny picked him up from the parlor. yeah, i'm hurting here.

danny pulls into steve's driveway and kills the engine. the lights on the porch are off; he looks, but he still can't see steve's face.

let me see, he says. i wanna see it.

you saw the tat when you picked me up, steve says, it hasn't changed in the ten minutes since then. that's the whole point.

i don't want to see your tattoo, steven, danny says. steve stops breathing entirely. danny unbuckles and ignores the ache in his knee as he shifts over. steve's wearing sweatpants, needs the loose band to avoid aggravating the ink - a tramp stamp, danny said when he saw it, seriously, you are a grown man - which makes it easier to tug them down, just a little. just enough.

steve's hard. has been for a while, probably, the adrenaline freak. danny, deliberately, carefully, reaches down to wrap his hand around steve's cock, and steve starts breathing again all at once, a deep shuddering breath that sounds he's pulling it in over broken glass, and danny laughs a little.

what, big bad SEAL can't take a little hand job?

 _little_ , steve says, as offended as he can be with danny's hand on his dick, and then doesn't say anything else. the plastic of the door creaks under his grip. danny jerks him off steadily, and then just to do it, just to watch what it does to steve, contorts, leans down and takes the head in his mouth. steve moves helplessly under him and pushes him off, takes himself in hand and comes on his stomach. danny runs a finger through the mess and steve says his name like he's dying, shrugs him off and crawls over the seat to land in the back.

what, what are you doing?

come _here_ , steve says, and he's pushing the sweats off from their precarious cling, turning over to get on his knees. danny goes. he can see the shine of plastic over bloody skin in the dark, and the sudden desire to taste it, to get at steve's insides, seems completely normal. he falls gracelessly over the seat, chasing after steve like always, and takes the time to shove his pants down over his thighs before pressing himself against steve's back. the plastic sticks to his skin and danny feels urgent, suddenly.

i don't have a condom, he says.

i don't _care_ , steve says, _dannyplease--_

danny drags his hand over steve's stomach again and then rubs it over his dick, presses the head to steve's ass. steve groans and pushes back a little.

let me in, danny says, come on, steve, let me in, and then he is, and then _he_ can't breathe. steve shakes a little under him when danny thrusts, shakes a little more when danny unglues himself enough to lay a hand over the plastic, to push down enough for steve to feel through the tattoo-gun buzz.

he comes hard enough it feels like he's having a heart attack, like he's about to run into a burning building and his skin's going to crawl off before he can, but when he tries to pull out steve clamps a hand on his hip. he's still shaking, and danny realizes he's jerking himself off, hard again so quick it has to honestly hurt, and danny wants to urge him along, doesn't think this of all things should hurt. when he tries to put his hand around steve's, though, steve knocks it away and says _danny i can't_.

danny takes his unwanted hand back and licks at his own fingers, then reaches down to press them against his dick where he's still inside steve, presses enough that they go in past the first knuckle. steve makes a sound like a scream and drops back to rest on danny's chest, hand moving faster as his orgasm punches out of him.

oh jesus christ, steve says, voice barely there. he finally lets danny pull out and twists forward a little, so that he's sprawled open-legged against the back seat. danny still can't see anything, so it doesn't seem to matter as much that he reaches forward to push his fingers back into steve. steve holds his wrist and rides them.

i didn't know i wanted to do that, danny says, i didn't know but i want to do it again right _now_.

steve blinks a little, smirks, looks danny in the eyes for the first time all night. smiles.

gimme like half an hour and some gatorade and i'm your man, danno, he says, no problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entirely on Margaret Atwood:
> 
>  _What idiocies has he uttered, in the course of these nightly debauches? He can hardly remember. Words of passion and burning love, of how he cannot resist her, which - strange to say - he himself actually believes at the time. During the day, Rachel is a burden, an encumbrance, and he wishes to be rid of her; but at night she's an altogether different person, and so is he. He too says no when he means yes. He means more, he means further, he means deeper. He would like to make an incision in her - just a small one - so he can taste her blood, which in the shadowy darkness of the bedroom seems to him like a normal wish to have._
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://formanymiles.livejournal.com/7317.html).


End file.
